A Day To Remember
by ouatevilregal8
Summary: The big day has finally come and yet the Captain and the Queen still have their doubts about this wedding. Will they overcome their fears and worries and find their happy ending through this or run from it? Or, maybe, just maybe, they can find a way to make it happen. Fluffy Hookedqueen wedding fic Regina/Hook; Takes place three years after Neverland (Oneshot)


**Author's Note: Hey Oncer's and EvilHookers! Here is another very fluffy and sweet oneshot of a Hookedqueen wedding requested by:**

_**The-Dark-Queen Always**_

**I really hope you all enjoy it. Please read and review. Also leave any oneshot requests if you'd like as well.**

* * *

She glanced into the mirror at her nervous reflection. The expression in her eyes seemed worried as she slowly panned her image from head to toe. A white dress flowing down to the floor with a short train behind it hugged her figure nicely. She couldn't remember the last time she had worn white. Perhaps when she was young, before she had been married the first time.

This dress wasn't anything like her first; it was very simple, form fitting, elegant yet not overdone. She had never been fond of her first wedding gown: the flashy diamonds and rhinestones, that large skirt and the tiara. It wasn't her; it was more her mother than anything. But this, this was perfect. She imagined that this would have been what she looked like if she had married her true love when she was young. It was definitely her; it was Regina.

The feeling of a gentle touch made her jump until she saw her through the mirror. Once an enemy and now a friend, Snow smiled as she brushed back a bit of Regina's hair and placed a white lily just above her right ear. "You look beautiful," she said with her sweet voice.

After Snow took her hands away, Regina turned her head to look at her directly. "Thank you." She smiled meekly.

So much time had passed since Neverland, since the incidents and the fighting. It had taken so long for the two women to forgive one another. In most moments, they believed they never would. But there was always something, just a small thing that managed to keep them connected. They were family, and whether they knew it or not, they did love each other. They always had. There had been so many moments where each of them could have destroyed the other, but they never did. Because there was that small bit of hope that they would someday reconcile. And finally, they had.

Snow, decked out in her midnight blue, bridesmaid's dress, stood in front of Regina. Her smile was radiant and so excited to see the woman finally find her happiness. But as she looked into the older woman's brown eyes, she noticed it. "What's wrong?" She asked concerned but keeping her smile intact.

Regina gave a quiet laugh and held her hand to her stomach. "Just nervous, I suppose."

"Well don't be." Snow took a hold of her hands and squeezed them tightly. "This is _your_ day, Regina. Your happy ending."

Regina stared at the ground, a tear rolling down her cheek. "This was supposed to be different though. After all of this time," Regina glanced at her reflection in the mirror, "looking at myself now, I'm just still thinking that it should have been _him_."

Snow looked to her with sympathy as she replied, "Regina, I know how much you loved Daniel. But you can't feel guilty for wanting to move on, for falling in love again, or for being happy. He wanted your happiness. Remember him and honor him by not dwelling on his past." She smiled and gripped the bride's hands tighter. "Look forward to your future with the man you love." She watched Regina look to her with a smile and more tears. She was right. "Now," Snow continued, "Let's wipe away those tears before your make up smudges."

0-0-0

"I look ridiculous," Hook said as he tried to button the cuff of his sleeve.

Walking up the pirate, Neal smiled. "What? Feeling uncomfortable out of your usual leather jacket and boots?"

"As a matter of fact, yes." Hook looked down as the young man buttoned them for him and laughed.

David suddenly joined in on the laughter and replied, "Knowing Regina, I'm sure she would not approve of that, Hook."

The Captain raised his brow in annoyance. "You think I don't know that? She's the only reason I'm wearing these strange garments."

"Better get used to it," Neal responded as he finished the second cuff.

"There," the Prince declared as he tightened the groom's bow tie firmly. "Looking rather dashing there, Captain."

"Dashing?" He asked in confusion.

"Well, yeah. Charming is my thing." He laughed, trying to make a joke and calm the pirate's nerves. Sadly, the prince found himself the only one laughing. He quickly stopped with an awkward pause and replied, "…Never mind."

In the moment, Hook stopped listening and simply stared at himself in the mirror. He brushed the wrinkles out of his tuxedo and smiled. "I suppose I _could_ get used to these newfound clothes if I must. Not much comfort in them but they present well."

"She'll fall head over heals for you," Neal said with a grin.

"What?" Hook looked to him confused.

"It's just an expression. Means that she'll love you." He laughed.

He felt his smile fade quickly at the thought of all of this. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. She wouldn't have said yes if-"

"No I mean… are you sure this is the right thing to do?" Hook looked to Neal who stared at David concerned.

David joined into the conversation, "Of course this is the right thing. Hook, you and Regina love each other. You make each other extremely happy. Why would you think that, after all of this, it isn't the right thing?"

"I don't know, mate," Hook said shaking his head and sitting in one of the cushioned chairs. "Never really had much luck with women. With the pirate thing and all, they never took me seriously. Most were simple flings for a night while at port to drown my sorrows or feed my loneliness. How does one go from _that_ to… marriage? I'm not one for love and relationships."

"But you loved my mother." Neal sat beside Hook. "For eight years before she died."

"Of course I loved Milah. I loved her more than anything. And losing her… I don't think I could bear that again." Hook shook his head, the nervousness only increasing.

"You aren't going to lose Regina. This is only the beginning and things are much different now. I promise you," Charming encouraged the pirate. "Regina is a tough woman to love and you managed it. I'm pretty sure she'll be a tough woman to lose too." He made Hook smile.

"Yeah," Neal replied. "Have to say, you _hooked_ her pretty well." He made the pirate laugh with his awfully put joke.

David, with a little insult, responded, "Oh so you laugh at that but not my _charming_ joke?"

"It wasn't that funny, dude," Neal replied.

"And yours was?"

Neal just smirked with no reply before he got up and directed his attention to Hook. "Come on. You still have a few more touches to add before we go."

David stood up with the pirate, still confused at how he was not funny. He mumbled trying to reassure himself, "Dashing… because charming is my thing. I'm Prince _Charming_. That's funny."

0-0-0

The butterflies still fluttering in her stomach, Regina closed her eyes and allowed the sun to shine upon her face as she stood in front of the large window. She took a deep breath and tried to sooth herself, erasing the doubtful thoughts in her mind. What was she doing? This… this was certainly not her. The idea of a wedding just made her relive the horrors of her past: her failed love, her hopeless marriage, her lonely life before all of this. Why was she considering this again?

"Regina?" A voice followed by a knock on the door caused her to quickly turn around. She stared over at the blonde standing in the doorway with a grin on her face. "You have a visitor." The woman smiled as she opened the door all of the way to reveal a young man standing there in a tuxedo jacket and a large smile.

The boy did not hesitate stepping into the room, walking up the woman and hugging her with so much love. "Henry," Regina whispered joyfully. As she let go of their embrace, she placed her hands on the young teenager's cheeks and smiled. "I had hoped I'd get to see you before all of this."

"What makes you think I wouldn't come and congratulate my mom on her big day?" He replied smartly. Regina laughed and shook her head as she caressed Henry's cheeks with her thumbs. She then led them to sit down and took a hold of his hands. She said nothing, just held his hands and smiled. Henry looked at her and asked, "Nervous?"

Breathless laughter came from her red lips, "More than you know."

"Want to talk about it?"

Laughing again, "I thought I was supposed to be the parent here. Shouldn't I be asking you things like that?"

"You don't always have to be like that, Mom. I'm older now; it's my turn to be there for you." Henry squeezed his mother's hands a little tighter. He wanted her to know that he was there to listen.

Regina felt a tear fall from the corner of her eye. She brought a hand back to her son's cheek. "You've grown up so much."

"It's still me, though."

"Oh, I know it is." She smiled. "You'll always be my baby boy."

"I know." Henry smiled back. "Now, come on. Tell me what's got you so nervous."

Regina stared down at the floor. She shook her head and laughed. The idea of opening up like this to her fourteen-year-old son seemed crazy. She continued to stare down as she replied, "Just not very good with weddings, I guess."

Henry looked at her confused, "Then why are you having one?"

"Because…" She shook her head and thought for a moment. It brought a smile to her face. "Because I love him… with all my heart, I love him, Henry." She stared up at her son whose expression seemed to be beaming with happiness at seeing his mother in love.

"But you don't want a wedding and you don't to marry him?" Henry shook his head, still confused but happy at the same moment.

"Of course I want to marry him. It's just…" She paused a moment, "I haven't fond memories of weddings, dear."

"Then don't have a wedding. There are other ways for you two to get married without having one." Henry smiled at the thought of his mother and his soon-to-be-stepfather running away romantically.

"Henry," Regina looked at him concerned, "this wedding has already been planned and paid for. It would be a waste if we didn't go through with it."

"And it'd be a waste if you didn't want to do it either. Mom, you have to think about what _you_ want. You want to marry your true love, but you don't want a wedding. Why don't you run?"

"Elope?" Regina looked to the boy with surprise. "Henry, that's ridiculous. I could never do that."

"Well…" Henry stood and shrugged his shoulders, "You could change your mind. But so long as you're happy, I'm happy too. Plus I get to tell people that my stepdad is a pirate." He made her laugh again. "I should go and let you get ready…" He leaned over, kissed his mother on the cheek and began to walk out of the room with a smile on his face. "Love you, Mom."

"I love you too, sweetheart." Regina watched as he walked out of the room leaving her wondering if he was right. Maybe.

0-0-0

He stared down at the cuffs of his sleeves with curiosity. This was not him at all: these clothes, the fanciness and spectacle of it all. It was strange to him because he was more of a simple man. But, he thought, if it was something Regina wanted, he would go through with it.

Hook smiled at the thought of seeing her dressed in a delicate white dress, very plain and simple but so beautiful when it hugged her body. He closed his eyes and imagined seeing her, kissing her and holding her closely. The idea of calling her _Mrs. Jones_ rang through his mind making him smile only more than before.

The pirate, suddenly hearing a knock at the door, turned and replied, "Come in." He watched as the door slowly opened and, to his surprise, his wife-to-be entered with those intense dark eyes and a grin on her lips. "Regina?"

The woman didn't hesitate closing the door and quickly going to her fiancé. She wrapped her arms around his neck and placed a tender, loving kiss unto his lips. Her hands slid from the back of his neck, through his hair and onto his stubble-covered cheeks while his strong and comforting arms held her close.

As the couple's lips parted, Regina sighed and opened her eyes. "Hello," she said simply, followed by a quiet laugh.

The pirate, in turn, laughed as he opened his eyes and fell mesmerized in her gaze. "You're not supposed to be in here, love. It's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding."

Raising her brow, she replied, "A little superstitious are we, Captain?"

"I'm a _pirate._ Of course I am superstitious."

Playfully, the Queen slid her hands to the man's chest and smirked, "So are you saying you wish for me to leave?"

Hugging her tighter and leaning in, he replied, "Never." Then he pressed a kiss to her lips once more with great passion.

As they separated again, but remained close, Regina looked to Hook with more seriousness and concern. She smiled at him again, playing with the top button on his shirt. "Killian," she said calmly.

"What is it, love?"

Looking straight into his eyes, she could feel the complete and utter love that she had for him. He understood her more than anyone else and he cared for her. She stared in to those hopeful blue oceans of nervousness and fear but also love and kindness and bluntly said to him, "Run away with me."

Hook looked at her excitement with confusion. "What? Regina we-"

"Killian, I don't want this, a big and fancy wedding with all of these people. It's… it's not us," she said with a laugh. "I just want _you_. It doesn't matter how or where, so long as it's just us." She seemed so innocent, like the little girl who used to ride the horses in the stables and believed in true love. "What do you say?"

He looked at her for a moment before leaning in and tenderly kissing her. "I love you, Regina. I want whatever you want." He watched as her smile grew with joy. He added jokingly, "So long as I don't have to wear these ridiculous garments."

Regina laughed at him and wrapped her arms round his neck hugging him happily. "You can wear whatever you'd like." She moved and placed her forehead to his. "So long as we're together."

0-0-0

"We've got a problem." Snow came into the main corridor where Emma and the men were waiting. "Regina isn't in her room and I have no idea where she is."

"Hook wasn't in his either," David replied.

"Guys." Henry stood by the window, trying to get the group's attention though none of them listened.

"Did they both just chicken out?" Emma chimed in.

Neal shook his head, "Nah. That man is deeply in love with her. He wouldn't run."

"I wouldn't be so sure." Emma seemed skeptical.

"Guys." Henry tried again, but still no answer.

"No. I think he's right. Regina wouldn't do that either. I mean, yeah she was nervous, but she loves Hook more than anything. She wouldn't just leave," Snow explained.

"Guys!" Henry yelled out finally getting a reaction from the group. "Look." He pointed out onto the horizon.

"What is that?" David asked confused.

"Is that Hook's ship?" Emma asked soon after.

"Mhmm." Henry nodded with a smile. "They didn't leave each other," He said smartly. "They went _together_."

Snow smiled and said breathlessly, "They're eloping."

"Well how about that?" Neal laughed. "They are."

0-0-0

She felt his arm wrap around her waist and pull her close. His hook held the notch of the wheel as they began to sail away from the small town. Yes, they'd be back eventually, but for now, the time belonged to them.

Her hand slid up the pirate's leather coat. As she took hold of the collar and tugged on it lightly, she asked sweetly, "Where are we headed, _Captain_?"

"Wherever you wish, _Your Majesty_," He replied as his thumb caressed the white fabric of her wedding dress near her waist.

He made her laugh. "Anywhere." She watched as his head turned to her. They looked each other in the eyes genuinely before pressing lips sweetly. The taste of the salt from the ocean mist lingered. As they parted, still inches away, Regina continued, "I love you, Killian."

"And I love you, Mrs. Jones." He smirked at her with his raise brow.

"I like hearing that," she whispered.

"I like saying it," he replied. They kissed again as they continued to sail away. Where they were head, even they didn't know. What they were going to do, they were clueless. But one thing was for sure, they would have each other and it seemed that was all they needed.


End file.
